Yume Hanabi
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: El no sentia mariposas en el estomago al verla, sino fuegos artificiales.


**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Scott Cawton.**

 **Aclaraciones: diseños de Eddoochan, al igual que todo lo relacionado a Five night at Freddy´s Highschool.**

 **Yume Hanabi**

Ella….era simplemente perfecta. Desde que el destino permitió conocerla, supo que era así.

Tan bonita, amable y dulce, el sueño de todo chico, incluyéndolo. A veces creía que era incluso ingenuo creer que podría ser correspondido en aquellos puros e inocentes sentimientos que crecieron conforme el tiempo, pero nunca perdía la fe.

Si se habían conocido, separado y luego finalmente reunido, debía ser por algo.

No por nada seguía conservando aquel adorable conejito de peluche. Cuando lo compro, realmente le recordó a ella. Aun conservarlo durante el largo periodo de separación, le hacía sentir como tener una parte de ella aun consigo.

Sonrió. Ya faltaba poco para ir de nuevo a ensayar y su corazón no dejaba de latir. Realmente su situación actual nos e trataba sobre si tenia no el valor de confesar lo que sentía. Lo tenía totalmente.

Desde aquella despedida lo había reunido, arrepintiéndose de no haber podido dejárselo en claro. Pero ahora era diferente.

Podía hacerlo cuando quisiera, pero el miedo de que todo fuera un simple sueño o, peor, que inevitablemente se alejaran de nuevo siempre ponía sus dudas en frente.

No…no soportaría algo así de nuevo.

Suspiro mientras terminaba de arreglarse. Se le estaba haciendo tarde por pensar demasiado en puras tonterías.

Fue entonces cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Al parecer, ya comenzaba con la primera advertencia de su llegada tardía.

Rio levemente. Lo bueno era que algunas cosas, simplemente no habían cambiado.

_oye! Donde estas? Estoy esperándote desde hace 10 minutos! No se te habrá olvidado, o si?-escucho la enérgica pero ligeramente molesta voz de su amiga.

Tuvo que contenerse para no reír, puesto que eso la enojaría más; pero es que realmente le parecían absurdas sus palabras. El jamás olvidaría nada relacionado con estar a su lado.

_hai, gomene. Me quede dormido. Ya estoy en camino, si?

_mas te vale! Porque si no, yo misma iré a buscarte! No debemos permitir quedarnos atrás de las demás bandas….les demostraremos de lo que somos capaces!-exclamo la chica más que solo animada.

También parecía feliz por hacer equipo con él; o quizás el amor lo hacía ilusionarse demasiado. Quien sabe…

_hai, hai, hai…te veré enseguida! Mattane! –se despidió con una leve sonrisa.

_te estaré esperando!-corto la chica, sonrojándolo un poco. Esas palabras, tenían un profundo significado para su interlocutor, solo que ella no lo sabía aun.

Esta vez haría las cosas bien. No sabía del todo cuando o como, pero se lo diría.

Y entonces….finalmente aquel pequeño conejo se reuniría con su verdadera dueña.

Sin pensarlo más, se dispuso a salir corriendo a su encuentro, sintiéndose de mejor humor y mucho más ligero. Todo a su alrededor iba adquiriendo una tonalidad más amable y placentera, dándole un poco mas de energía a la usual.

Quizás haberla seguido hasta allí, a pesar de no ser su hogar natal, no había sido una mala idea. Sonrió, no tardando mucho en divisarla a lo lejos, saludándolo con la mano.

El amor sin duda era dulce y con difíciles pruebas a pasar antes de convertirse en un sueño real. Lo sabía con creces, así como también que era diferente para todas las personas.

Todos decían que debería estar sintiendo mariposas en el estomago. No…el siempre sentía fuegos artificiales en su corazón, por el simple hecho de oír su suave y dulce voz.

_al fin llegaste-sonrió la peliazul, con muchas ganas de iniciar.

_ jeje…perdón por tardarme tanto….

Tan bellos y brillantes, que parecían un sueño. Uno de amor.

 **Notas finales: hola! Seh…lo sé, una pareja inusual y que a muchos dejara como "wtf?" sin embargo, si conocen a la maravillosa Eddoochan y su serie de fnaf, entenderán el concepto y lo amaran tanto como yo!**

 **Que puedo decir….necesitaba escribir de ellos! Son tan sdasdsadsadas!**

 **BallonBoy x BonBon, simplemente sublime y hermoso! *o* ella fue una genio y sus diseños….preciosos! (me enamore de su BB y Bonnie sin lentes *u*) si no la conocen aun, las recomiendo bastante! No se arrepentirán!**

 **Otra cosa, el titulo usado es el nombre de la canción (versión original en japonés) que nuestro querido BB canta, aunque sigo prefiriendo su versión.**

 **Y si ella alguna vez lee esto, se lo dejo como un regalo de una de sus tantas fans! Ojala a ella y a todos les guste!**

 **En fin, review?**


End file.
